Stimulating Sensations
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.' StanXMaxwell Rated M for Content in later Chapters.


**A/N: I've been waaaay into Hamtaro lately, and if anyone watched me from way back when they can probably remember my stupid little story 'TODK'. That was a StanXMaxwell story. And this one is a StanXMax story too. :3 I actually like how this one is coming it. This was originally going to just be a smutty one shot, but somehow it has become this. Lol. Still has the same title though. XD All of the Hamtaro characters in this story are human. Not Ham-Humans, just your normal humans. Which is why they have human names. Anyway, R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be interesting if someone wrote fanfiction for their own series? XD**

**Warnings: Yaoi/ Shonen-Ai. BOY LOVE! Don't like? Don't Read! There will be smut in later chapters (hopefully) so yea.**

**Summary: 'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.' StanXMaxwell**

**---**

**Stimulating Sensations**

**---  
**

**Chapter One**

**---  
**

_'I'll be at the arcade until five, then I'll come meet you ok?"_

"Sure thing." Maxwell muttered to himself, trying not to forget as he glanced over the words on the page in front of him. It was hard to think about his commitment and his studies at the same time, but if it was Maxwell he could do it.

Not only was he thinking about that though, he had to keep in mind the exact format of his six page paper, when it was due and how long he'd have to work on it to get it done in the next three days. Of course it wasn't due for two weeks, but Maxwell liked to finish his homework early.

It gave him more time to spend with a certain boy he was picking up at the arcade later. The brunette was on cloud nine just thinking about the other, and if he could spend even thirty minutes with him.

"Stan..." Maxwell gave a slight enamored sigh before he laid the book next to him and began to take notes. It was too bad that the two of them had different interests.

While Maxwell was studious and loved to read books for fun, Stan loved to party and was into sports. It was easy to say that Stan wasn't a 4.0 GPA student like Maxwell, but Stan was a treasured player in a lot of the team sports and clubs.

That was probably the only way he could ever be with Stan without both of them getting strange looks. Maxwell 'tutored' Stan in just about every subject. Meaning, Stan paid Maxwell to do his homework for him.

At first, Maxwell hated the idea of having to work with Stan. In his opinion Stan was trash, one of the people Maxwell would be seeing as a janitor at the university he would be a professor at. Of course he agreed after a brutal beating from Stan's friends Bruce and Howard, also referred to as 'Boss' and 'Howdy', the yes man.

After the first day of tutoring however, Maxwell found himself looking at Stan in a different light.

_Maxwell sat at a back table quietly, looking over a book he found on Greek mythology as he waited. Every once in awhile, he would glance at his watch and sigh before then looking back to his book._

_The Jerk was officially ten minutes late..._

_Fifteen..._

_Thirty..._

_At an hour Maxwell quietly reshelved the book, grabbed his things and walked to the door. Right as he approached the door it swung open with great force and hit the brunette, making him fall back while flailing._

_In the doorway stood a stunned Stan who huffed and puffed as if he had just ran a marathon._

_"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Stan quickly went to offer his hand to the brunette on the ground and blinked._

_"Dude, that door did serious damage..."_

_Maxwell looked up at the fire headed boy through blurry eyes and sat up, not taking the offered hand._

_"I didn't get these from the door." He muttered, rubbing his arm where the door had actually hit him. Stan must've been talking about the bruises and black eye he had recieved from setting up this arrangement the other day._

_Maxwell rubbed the unshed tears from his eyes and looked up at Stan with a look of hate before blinking. On the red head's face was a genuine look of guilt._

_"Um, you're Max right?" Stan asked, still offering his hand to the brunette._

_"Maxwell, if you will." He never liked the name Max, it sounded like a cat name._

_"It's nice to like, actually talk to you!" Stan said happily then, taking Maxwell's hand and helping him up._

_"You're an hour late." Maxwell had stated, dusting himself off before looking at the other angrily._

_"I know, I'm sorry dude. I was just dealing with a couple of my friends. They did something to this one guy that I didn't know about so, like, I had to 'talk' to them about it." Stan said with a huff before he looked the other over again._

_"I would've kicked their asses more if I knew how bad it was." Stan muttered to himself, making Maxwell arch an eyebrow._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Hehe, it's nothing!" Stan chuckled before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading the brunette back into the library._

_The studying soon began and after Maxwell had finished helping Stan with math and Science, they took a break._

_"So Maxxy,"_

_"Maxwell."_

_"You dating?" Stan asked, resting his jaw in his hand._

_"No, I'm not really interested in that stuff at the moment." Maxwell replied, standing and walking over to a bookshelf. He needed to find what subject they were going to start next after all._

_"That's cool." Stan stated, glancing down at the table in thought for a moment._

_"Have you ever dated?" He asked curiously then, looking back up at the brunette._

_"No, I can't say I have. I liked this girl in middle school but she told me she didn't want to ruin our friendship." Maxwell answered, humoring the fire headed boy's questions._

_"So you like girls then?"_

_Maxwell paused and looked at Stan with a confused look._

_"Um, yes?"_

_Stan sighed and grabbed a book that was piled in front of him, casually flipping through it._

_"Why?" Maxwell asked then, his curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Um, well like...I dunno."_

_"Okaaaay then." Maxwell said with a slight shrug before he turned back to the bookshelf._

_"I'm confused."_

_"What about?"_

_"Well, ya know I like, chase girls all the time right?"_

_"You're infamous for it."_

_"What?"_

_"Nevermind. Anyway continue..."_

_"Well, lately I've been feeling like, it's wrong."_

_"Morally?"_

_"Um, I dunno. I just don't feel right when I do."_

_"Then stop." Maxwell finally grabbed a book on history and walked over to sit next to Stan._

_"Easier said then done, dude." Stan said, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling._

_"And why is that?"_

_"It's what everyone wants...I mean, unless I get a girlfriend then I'm open and I should be trying to sleep with some girl." Stan gave a slight sigh then._

_"That's ridiculous." Maxwell then looked at the other. "Why don't you just get a girlfriend then? It'd be easy for you wouldn't it?"_

_"I'm not interested." Stan huffed before he leaned forward, folding his arms on the table. "All the girls at our school are whores. I've dated just about all of them, and after the first date they're ready to give it up. It's stupid."_

_"Wow." Was all Maxwell could think of saying as he watched the other._

_"I know right?! Do you know how impossible it is to find a good girl like Boss' got? I mean, Bijou is the prettiest girl in the school and she doesn't even have to shake her ass to prove it! And Howdy has a go-" Stan stopped and looked at Maxwell, asking him to keep a seret with his eyes._

_And as much as Maxwell hated Boss and Howdy at the moment, he couldn't say no._

_"Well, Howdy's dating this guy who goes to another school. We all call him Dexter. You know how long they've been dating? About a year and they've barely gotten to third base!"_

_Maxwell flushed slightly before he opened the book and held it up. He may have never dated, but he knew what the 'bases' were._

_"I just...want to find someone honest. Someone who doesn't just want to hit it and quit it..."_

_Maxwell looked at the other, still slightly pink. So there was more to this jock then. He closed his blue eyes and he smiled._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone like that eventually."_

Here they were, a year later and just about to graduate. Actually, the paper Maxwell was writing would be his last final project.

Over the past year, Maxwell had learned a lot about Stan and he liked to believe that he'd given Stan his fair share of infromation about himself. They'd become good friends too.

One time Maxwell went camping with Stan, Boss, Howdy, Dexter and their friend Jared, or Jingle as they liked to call him. They'd had a good time; drinking, smoking some of Jingle's sheisha and just talking about nothing in particular.

Maxwell, at one point, got too light headed and simply walked out to where the dirt looked cleanest and plopped back. Shortly after, Stan had joined him and Maxwell had started showing him the constellations and stories behind them.

When they had to turn in, Maxwell had to sleep with Stan in his tent because the brunette didn't have any time to prepare before the others came and kidnapped him. On that night, Maxwell realized that he had fallen hard for the fire headed boy.

The brunette never said anything though. Finally, in a few weeks, they would all graduate and that would be the end.

The tutoring, the parties, the phone calls, and the comfortable silence. It would all end. Stan wouldn't need him anymore.

At this heart wrenching realization, Maxwell stopped writing his notes and closed the book. The brunette then looked around at the table, tears forming in his eyes.

After graduation, he would never be at this table with Stan again.

"Yo Maxxy, sorry I'm late." Stan interrupted the other's pessimistic thoughts as he approached the table.

"I was on a roll with Guitar Hero and I had a few quar...hey, what's wrong?" Came the other's concerned voice as Maxwell blinked at him through blurry eyes.

"Oh...I just got a little dust in my eyes is all..." Maxwell said softly before rubbing at them and offering the other a sweet smile.

"Should I help you with your paper now?"


End file.
